Technical Field
This invention relates to basketball goals generally consisting of a backboard assembly and a basketball goal support assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a goal where various elements of the backboard assembly and basketball goal support can be decoupled from each other for efficient transportation and quickly recoupled at a new site of use.
Background Information
The game of basketball is popular throughout the world. Part of its popularity may stem from the simplicity of equipment used, i.e., at least one elevated basket and a ball. More commonly, the equipment is at least one basketball goal, which includes a backboard, a rim assembly, a basketball goal support, and a basketball. Additionally, its popularity may stem from the fact that basketball can be played outdoors and indoors, which lends itself to be played year round.
Amateur basketball tournaments are an increasingly popular phenomenon, particularly in the United States. Such tournaments typically are three-on-three basketball tournaments conducted in an outdoor location on the streets or in a parking lot of the town or city in which the tournament is organized. Popular tournaments may draw hundreds of teams and thousands of spectators. A tournament of this nature requires portable basketball goal assemblies, wherein the basketball goals can be transported to the location by truck, set up easily, and disassembled and moved to a new location just as easily.
Various basketball goals have been conceived to allow for a quick assembly, disassembly, and/or replacement. However, there remains a need for basketball goals that can be quickly assembled at a first location, subsequently quickly disassembled and efficiently packed in a minimum of space for transport to a new location.